


13. Love

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [13]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dodgy History of Baklava, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Love. Nuts drenched in honey may be the last remaining tie to Andromache the Scythian's life--the one she lived before ever dying. It's fitting that only her family knows why she loves baklava so much.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Her Mother
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	13. Love

It's true, what Andy told Nile—she doesn't remember her mother, her sisters. She remembers her father sometimes in the way Booker laughs, but now Booker is gone and taken the last of her father with him.

But she remembers her mother's kopte sesamis, remembers learning how to gather honey from the wild bees and nuts from gnarled trees. Honey doesn't taste the same anymore, not even in the steppes. Bees have changed. Flowers have changed. The sweet delicacy has changed, too, claimed by both the Greeks and the Turks, with enough variations that both are right.

Both are wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> The history of baklava seems to be very disputed but definitely isn't as old as Andy is, at least according to Wikipedia. I chose one of the mentioned Greek pastries that may have been a proto-baklava to name Andy's mother's specialty.


End file.
